


While you two get along

by Hambarton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambarton/pseuds/Hambarton
Summary: I'm not sure what this is yet lol
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Kudos: 9





	1. What are you doing this friday?

"I know a guy"

Of course, Steve knows every guys, and somehow they're all willing to do anything for him. Therapy, hiding bodies, faking death, everything. Last time he said this, Bucky got a new arm, so, that's that.

"Be more specific? Please?"

"His name's Clint, he's Nat's friend", seeing Bucky's brows going up, Steve quickly adds, "He's not as scary. No, he's actually super chill, super nice, and super single"

Bucky tries not to think that Steve's been trying to gain best friend points, but it's hard not to. Bucky properly came out to him just a few weeks ago and now he's already digging dudes for him to date. That's absolutely a Steve thing to do.

"And what _I_ got to do about that?"

"Uh, I don't know yet, but Nat said she'd take care of it"

Bucky only met Natasha a couple times, usually in situation where everyone is trying to kill them, so he knows how dangerously skilled she is. In the kicking ass field, at least. 

"I know Nat's amazing, but I don't think this could work", he shrugged.

"Hey hey hey, why not?"

"Come on Steve. I'm just being realistic here. I'm not exactly the kind of guy people want to be around, right?"

Bucky turns to leave before Steve could say something about it. Bucky knows he's self-pitying, and why wouldn't he? People only tolerate him because he's Steve's friend. He knows Steve and Natasha mean well, but they should scratch out this matchmaking idea now. Sure he wants to go out with someone, the idea is nice in his head. But to actually do it? He'd rather be with his cat watching old movies and eating ice cream on bed on a friday night. Who would want to deal with this sorry type?


	2. Wanna help my world collide?

Clint doesn't remember deciding to be the babysitter of the Young Avengers, but somehow it just happened. It's one thing to stand with them during missions, but sitting here with his coffee as they do their homework? Guess this is his life now. Clint's very sure they don't even go to the same school. And Loki? _Why is he even here?_

Why is he here? Good coffee, for sure. And listening carelessly to the kids bickering is better than dealing with his problems back at the apartment.

"... your friend I need to tell you this". Loki is looking at him. Shit, was he talking to him? Clint realizes he's been grinning stupidly at the kids. He tries to look unimpressed, then jerks his chin. "What?"

"A dude is checking you out just now"

Before Clint can react, Kate says, "Oh I saw it too. Yeah. Totally staring at you."

"The fuck?", Clint chuckles.

"You were smiling all dad-ly. The guy must be into it.", Billy offers him a solemn nod.

Should he turn around? "Should I turn around?"

"Oh totally. He's hot."

"Ew Katie don't say that", Clint turns around as casually as possible, pretending he's looking for the waitress. It's not hard to guess which guy they've been talking about, the coffeeshop was near empty except for them. He was fumbling with his phone, looking awkwardly cute but out of place, as if caught doing something he shouldn't. Kate's right. The guy's very hot.

"Meh", he turns back, shrugging.

"Are you serious?" "He's definitely your type!",

the kids whisper-scream at him.

"Not your business. Finish your homework now!". Clint crosses his arms and watch as they reluctantly get back to their work, another dad-ly smile already on his face.

That's when Loki tells him "He's staring again"


	3. Let's make a bow with old cut ties

"C'mon, it's Tony's party"

Tony is Steve's handy guy. _If you ever need a hand_ , he'd said. Apparently it's not just an expression. He's a billionnaire. Bucky only _has to_ to like him.

"You know I don't do parties. What is this for?", Bucky gestures to a deep blue suit on his bed. Maybe Steve has a guy for this kind of thing, knowing his usual sense of style.

Steve hesitates, mentally debating if he should tell Bucky the truth. _Oh he better does._ "Just, remember that guy Clint I told you about? Natasha's friend?"

"You told me his name," he crosses his arms and glares at Steve, "and I told you I don't want to do this."

"We're not trying to set you up". Bucky raises an eyebrow _._ "It's just, he'll be there too and ... look, it's just a party, okay? No big deal. You can leave whenever you want". Steve clears his throat, "Now suit up"


	4. Do you want his number?

Clint rarely does party, and Tony is more a "friend of a friend", so somehow he just got dragged into this. In another word, you don't turn down Natasha Romanoff. Though he has to admit, he thought being her "date" would not include being left alone as soon as they got in.

So here he is, just hanging around, a bottle of beer in his hand, when the guy walks in. It's the guy in the coffee shop the other day, Clint's almost sure of it. But this guy is all dressed up - he's really wearing a suit, a nice one Clint has to admit, while Clint's here in a suit with bullet holes that he barely covered up with black sharpie - and just generally less depressy than the last time Clint saw him.

Well, Clint doesn't really have anything to do, and the guy seems just as lost, so he figures he should come say hi. Even though they're practically strangers. The guy probably doesn't even remember Clint.

Why his brain only starts to work when he's already halfway doing the wrong thing?

"Hey?", Clint waves his hand in front of the guy. _Way to go, Barton_. "I'm Clint, you're here alone too?". He offers with what he hopes is his best smile. The other guy stares at Clint with widen eyes. He can almost hear his mind processing this. This is awkward. This is when he goes with what he's best at: let his mouth run before his mind does. _Come on, Clint_. "I saw you over there and you looked kinda miserable, I mean you look amazing tonight but you don't look like you wanna be here. And I was like, hey me too! So I guess I'll come over and say hi. What's up, fellow member of the handsome-but-doesn't-wanna-be-here club!"

The other guy chuckles a bit and it's _so_ hot. "I'm James, if you wanna shorten it up".


	5. Shall I be the one to call

So here is Clint. Natasha's friend, Clint. It's hard to believe he is related to her in any way. Bucky met Nick and Maria before, so it's not his fault that he automatically assumed everyone who associates with Natasha Romanoff is an assassin. No, this guy is anything but. Bucky saw him with a bunch of kids in the coffeeshop a few days ago. He's like a harmless puppy next to Natasha.

"So, who dragged you here, James?"

"You know Steve Rogers?", Bucky shrugs.

"Oof. That's tough. You don't disappoint Mr. America.", Clint pretends to look around for Steve, "I tell you, I almost cried once when he gave the Look."

"Damn what you did?"

"I CANNOT tell you that!!!", Clint squeaks suddenly, and his face goes all red Bucky almost feels sorry for him. He's like an open book, with big block fonts and pretty illustration. _How can he be Natasha's friend?_

Speaking of the devil, Natasha is making her way here. She's probably half-drunk, considering how she normally float like a ghost.

"... would blame it on my daddy issues but-"

"Hey Clint, uh, I have to go now. See you around?"

"See ya". Bucky can sense how disappointed Clint is, that Bucky just leaves him like that, and he's sorry too, but seeing Natasha right now will lead to a bunch of awkward things, and he doesn't have the time for that.

***

"Oooh you're having fun without meee?"

"How dare I? I'm just your random stranger plus one"

"I saw you talking to a guy"

"And you scared him away"

"You say I'm not sneaky enough?"

"Sis you were loud af!"

"Don't change the subject. You got his number?"


End file.
